


~His~ Music Box

by LeviZacharias13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cutting, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Degradation, Dehumanization, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Isolation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sleep Deprivation, Social Deprivation, Starvation, Torture, Violent Sex, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), fear kink, music box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/LeviZacharias13
Summary: That eerie tune played over. And over. And over. And before long, it wasn't so eerie anymore. After a while, you began to crave the music. Because when the music stopped, the pain started.[{MIND THE NOTES AND THE TAGS PLEASE!!!}}





	~His~ Music Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xilianr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/gifts).

> [{STOP RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU READ!}]
> 
> Please, PLEASE, Please, mind the tags. MIND THE FUCKING TAGS! This is NOT a romance story. There is no happy ending here. This is my attempt at writing horror. There is literally no happy ending here. This story is almost 6000 words of violent and psychological torture. Please, if you are going to be triggered by graphic depictions of sexual and/or other types of violence, psychological torture, isolation, etc, please do not read this story. It is not for you. Sometimes the mind is a dark place and this is my outlet for that darkness. If this isn't your cup of tea, I understand. I won't be upset. I have other, happier things you can read if this is not for you. Everyone else, welcome to your descent into hell. Also if you came here looking for Miche, you're in the wrong book, he's more implied than anything. I have like three other books featuring him. They're what you're looking for. Try the next door over. Thank you.

Tears streaming down your face, body trembling in fear. Hidden under your bed. The demented sounds spilling in from the hallway have you clapping a hand over your mouth to keep from screaming. Heavy booted footfalls echo on the wooden floor. The cut on your leg bleeding badly and creating a puddle around you.You were going to die, hidden under your bed because of some serial killer that had managed to get passed your front door. You’d invited him in. Let him use your bathroom. Being the hospitable person that you are, you had let him in during a storm. The man, short, dark hair, chilling grey eyes, had claimed that his car had broken down and that he needed to use your phone because his was dead. He’d even provided you with evidence of his claims, a car parked outside your house, phone with a dead battery in his pocket.The door opened and his boots creaked on the floor, making you tense up. Silent prayers for mercy. For safety escaped your lips.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” That chilling voice called. “I know you’re here somewhere, pet.”

When he stepped around the bed and straight into the blood pooling on the floor, he grinned wickedly. A hand wrapped around your ankle, pulling a scream from you. Wildly, you thrashed and fought to make him let go. That knife pressed to your throat, digging into your skin and drawing more of your crimson essence to the surface.

“There you are, pet. Hiding from me. Tsk tsk tsk. Such a naughty pet.” An angular nose pressed into your skin, breathing in your scent. Hand fisted in your hair, pulling roughly to better angle your throat for him. The teeth. Right against your flesh. “I want to eat you lovely pet. Just devour you whole. You taste so good. Smell so good. I’ve loved you for months now, you know. Waited patiently for you to see me, for you to acknowledge my love. But you never did. You just kept on with your life, ignoring me. Ignoring all the gifts I left. All the signs I tried to give you. I’m done playing nice, pet. You belong to me. And only me. Do you understand?” 

You wanted to scream. To lash out and hit him. To fight but it was pointless. That blade was razor sharp and pressed against your carotid.

“Be a good little pet and come along quietly.” He dragged you out to his car, stuffing you into the passenger side. “If you try to run from me.” He chuckled darkly. “If you try to run, I’ll track you down and…. Start by breaking your legs. Do it again and I’ll make sure you never walk again. Understand me pet?”

Oh how you wished that claim could be discounted and ignored. The cut on your leg was enough evidence to prove that he would go to extreme lengths to keep you. The noirette had tried to attack you after he was inside your home and in your attempt to flee, he’d stabbed you. His snapping fingers drew you from your thoughts.

“I asked you a question, pet, I expect an answer.” He growled.

“I’ll behave, please don’t hurt me anymore.” You blurted out.

“Good pet. See, you keep that up and we’ll get along just fine.” The maniac grinned. Grinned at you.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, save for the occasional squeak of discomfort when his hand brushed a little too high up on your leg. He pulled into a hidden driveway, leading up to what could almost be called a cosy little cabin. Almost. Gripping your arm tightly, he hauled you into the home and your hope fled. Stepping passed the threshold brought tears to your eyes. The room you were lead to had skulls, neatly placed on shelves, cleaned and polished almost to shining. You had no doubt in your mind that they were real. 

“Here you are pet. Your room. Say hello to your new friends. They aren’t a very… Lively bunch but, that’s alright. I’m sure you’ll get along splendidly.” He motioned to the skulls decorating the whole of the room.

“Why are you doing this to me? Don’t you know this is wrong?” You whimpered.

“Of course I know it’s wrong. It’s why I’m doing it. Don’t you get that it feels better when it’s wrong?” That wicked grin was back, chilling you to your very core.

There was no escape. No reasoning with him. You were too caught up in your fear to notice him clasping a collar around your neck. The clatter of a heavy chain connecting to the little ring on the choker pulled a flinch from you. As soon as he stepped out the door, you began yanking on the chain, the collar, the door, trying to free yourself from his clutches. The door opened suddenly, sending you tumbling back onto the floor.

“Oh. I see.” The ravenette frowned, staring down at you. “I brought you a music box, pet.”

He set the little box down on the table, opening the lid, thus filling the room with an eerie tone. You watched as he perched on the edge of the cot shoved into the corner of the room. Cold grey eyes watching you. Waiting for you to make a move. You stayed frozen in place for several minutes, music looping on repeat in your ears. That frozen stare stayed locked on your form. Finally, you adjusted yourself up to a seated position and he moved as well, almost as if his suddenly becoming animate was tied directly to your movements. Cautiously, you scooted further and further away from him until the chain reached its end and clattered too loudly. That wouldn’t do at all. You were supposed to move to sit beside him, not run from him. The lid to the music box shut as he rose to his feet and stalked over to you, lithe digits fisting in your hair and dragging you up off the floor.

“And here I thought you understood your situation. Guess I was wrong.” Those cool slate eyes regarded you for only a moment before thin lips attacked yours. 

At that, your mind snapped, fists lashing out and colliding with his chest, his face, anything you could reach. You didn’t stop until he suddenly shoved you down to the floor and pinned you with his booted foot. He lifted his weight off of you for only a moment. Just to rear back and drive the toe of his boot straight into your ribs. A second, then a third time. The a fourth. Until you were wheezing and simply moving was agony. That cleated sole came to rest on the side of your face, holding you in place. In your place. Beneath him. Where you belonged. Your body trembled in pain, tears pooling beneath your cheek mashed into the rough wooden floor.

“Now, I think you owe me an apology. Here I was, trying to be nice and give you a kiss and what did you do? You punched me. That hurt you know.” His foot lifted off of you and he moved to sit back on the bed. “Well pet?”

Rolling as best you could, you crawled over to him, dampness coating your cheeks as you curled up at his feet and sobbed. Out of fear. Because of the pain. Because he knew all of this was wrong and was doing it anyway. 

“Ah ah, pet. Up here. On the bed.” A slender hand patted the mattress beside him. You gulped. He couldn’t mean to….

“Will you at least tell me your name? If you’re going to… Do that? If I’m supposed to live here, I mean….” You obeyed his command when his hand suddenly gripped onto the collar.

“Levi. My name is Levi though, to you, I’m Master or Sir. Understand, pet?” The short man continued to stare at you.

“Yes, Sir.” You replied, flinching when Levi pulled you down and had you lay over his lap.

Exhaustion had begun to set in. Body demanding sleep after so much had been done to it. The eerie music started back up and you sighed. The tune was unsettling and would most certainly keep you from a proper night’s sleep.

“Sir, could you turn the music off? Please? I’m tired.” You pleaded, hoping that if you spoke politely, he’d listen.

“No. The music is for when you’re good. If you misbehave, I take it away and things get bad for you. And if you touch the box, things’ll get all kinds of bad for you.” The noirette barked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you awoke the next morning, you were alone. Completely. The music box still played quietly beside you. There was a tray of food sat beside the bed and despite your mind screaming at you that it might be poisoned. Or drugged. You scooped up the exquisite looking sandwich and set to munching away at it. For a psychopath, Levi sure knew what he was doing in the kitchen. Sipping at the beverage, you discovered it was tea. And also tasted amazing. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. If the food tasted this good and you could keep from upsetting him again, you might just be able to make it through whatever it was he had in store for you. Or so you thought. You’d finished the meal and set the dishes as close to the door as you could, thinking he’d return for them before long. You took to pacing beside the bed. Then back and forth at the foot of the bed, stepping in time with the music box’s tune. Pacing turned to you laying back on the mattress, drumming idly over your leg. Out of sheer curiosity as to what would happen, you rolled to stare at the little instrument, contemplating how bad it would be for you if you closed the lid. It surely wasn’t loud enough for him to hear that you’d closed it. You’d close it then open it right back up. No. That wasn’t a good test. If he could hear it, he might just assume it skipped or that he’d misheard. With a sigh, you shut the lid, letting it remain closed for a good moment and just as you were about to open it back up, the door slammed open. Shooting upright in bed, you pushed the lid back open and shrank back away from it and the raven glaring daggers at you.

“I didn’t think you were that stupid.” With a sigh, he collected the dishes and shut the door behind him.

You almost sighed in relief until a few moments later, Levi walked back in holding a set of metal cuffs and a steaming hot kettle, closing the music box on the way in. Your mind seemed to be having trouble understanding just what he was doing until both your arms were wrenched painfully behind your back and locked into place with the bindings. He positioned you in a way that left your arms held out away from the rest of you and pinned you like that then took up the kettle. Realization clicked into place too late and all at once, both of your hands felt like they’d caught fire and you screamed.

“This is what happens when we touch things that don’t belong to us, pet. I thought you’d be smart enough to leave the box alone, but I guess I was wrong about that too.” Your captor didn’t relent until all the water had been poured over your palms, leaving them vivid red and blistering.

The ravenette left you to wallow in your pain, cuffs still in place with you knelt on the floor. The harsh metal bit into your raw skin each time you moved and you cried. You cried because you wanted to leave. You didn’t want to hurt anymore. This was only day one, you reminded yourself. You just had to do better. Give him what he expected of you. The man wanted total obedience, you could do that. You had to if you wanted to keep from hurting anymore. He never did turn the music back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been a week ago. The blisters on your hands were finally healing. He’d released you from the handcuffs but the music had stayed off. At first you were grateful that it was gone but, with it off, you had no means of distracting yourself from the ache in your hands. Nor the bite of the collar digging into your neck. Levi had also stopped coming in and talking to you, only ever visiting to drop food off and take you to use the bathroom, which he insisted on waiting with the door wide open while you did your business. You were lonely. You missed your friends, your family, the outside world. You missed going out on Fridays to indulge your need to see a certain tall, blond, bartender, feeding your little crush as it were. But what you missed most was talking. To anyone. You’d settle for Levi’s company at this point. A week of solitude had taken its toll on you.

“Sir? Please? I’m lonely. Please, come and talk to me?” You stared hopefully at the door, waiting to see if your call would be answered.

You waited. And waited. Body tense and hope dwindling the longer you stared. Finally the door opened and he leaned against the frame, frigid grey watching you intently. The noirette said nothing. Didn’t move to sit beside you, nor did he beckon you over. He just watched. The silence was deafening. When at last, he did step into the room, you nearly flew off the bed to get away from him, out of fear of being hurt again. He only perched on the edge like he had that first night and opened up the little music box. 

“Well, pet? What did you want to talk about?” Levi asked. “Oh and, come up here and sit with me.”

Shuffling up onto the cot, you huddled up until he once more encouraged you to lay across his lap. You flinched when his hand carded lightly through your hair, visibly trembling just from the proximity. When you didn’t soothe and answer his question, he sighed. Clearly he wasn’t needed if you weren’t going to tell him what was wrong and so, he stood, walking to the door and shutting it behind him. Inside the room, he heard you sob out. Your misery was sweet, sweet music to his ears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you awoke to a tray of food sitting beside your bed but, it wasn’t what you were expecting. Instead of the deliciously made breakfast you were hoping for, there was an assortment of different organs from eyes to what looked like a heart sat on the dishes. With a grimace, you tried. Honest to god, tried to choke down a few bites of the “food” you’d been served only to shudder when it wouldn’t stay down. You found your head in the waste bin, heaving violently to purge your body of the disgusting feeling washing over you. Once you were finished, you set the tray by the door with the trash can beside it then curled up on the cot, sniffling lightly as little tears escaped over your cheeks. The door opened and you didn’t bother to roll and face the dark haired menace, simply laying with your back to him. You couldn’t see the way he frowned over your not touching the meal. Nor the grimace he gave when he noticed the vomit in the trash can.

“I’m not cleaning that up, get up and take care of it yourself. Shitty brat.” He unclasped the chain from the collar and shoved you towards the little bin.

Without needing to be told twice, you took the bin straight to the bathroom and began rinsing it out, also taking the time to wash out your mouth and brush your teeth. Once you were finished with the task, Levi promptly escorted you back to your room and shoved you inside, locking the chain back in place.

“You better eat lunch or, we’re gonna have a serious problem.” He snarled before slamming the door behind him.

Lunch was no better. In fact it only seemed to get worse. Whatever he had brought you had been blended into some awful smelling goop that tasted worse than they eyes had. Dinner was just as bad and when you flat out refused to even touch the stuff, the way he’d glowered at you had you shrinking away. He’d cleaned up the tray then shut off the music box, leaving you in silence and solitude once more. Balled up in your misery, you wept quietly and pulled the blanket tighter around you. Eventually sleep pulled you under and what you dreamt of shocked you. Shaggy blond hair, warm, sea green eyes. Tall as a damn spruce and built like one too. Miche Zacharias. The hot bartender you’d go to visit on Friday nights was hovered over you, hot breath fanning against your face. That deep baritone rumbled sensually in your ears, making you clench your thighs together. He kissed a line of fire down your throat, ripping open the buttons to your shirt to nip and suck at your collarbone. You whined out in your dream, hands finding themselves tangled in soft, sandy hair. Kisses trailed lower, teeth flirting over a jut of hip. Suddenly those teeth weren’t so teasing. The kisses turned bruising and warm tanned skin became clammy porcelain. Instead of the chartreuse gaze of your burly giant, you were met with frigid grey. Inky black hair hung neatly out of his eyes. That soft smile turned to a menacing smirk and all at once, you were covered in blood. Pinned on your back in your bloodstained bedroom with Levi looming over you. You screamed out when you realized that the blood was not your own. The heaped form of your secret crush caught your eye, blood leaking from multiple stab wounds on his back and torso.

“What, you didn’t think I’d let him have you, did you?” The raven barked, kicking the corpse for good measure.

Your heart shattered. You’d never get the chance to tell Miche how you felt. To see if he felt the same way. You were chained to a monster hellbent on ruining your life. A broken cry escaped your lips as you reached for the crumpled form, hand shaking badly. Even if he hadn’t felt the same, you were still good friends. All at once, you jolted awake, body shaking with the force of your sobs. You muffled yourself with your hands to keep from alerting your captor. The last thing you wanted was to see his face and be reminded of what he’d done in the dream. You realized then that you wanted the music box back. It was so dreadfully quiet without the music playing. So terribly silent. You almost reached to open the lid when the phantom of the pain you’d endured reminded you of how bad of an idea that was. Instead, you wandered over to the door and pressed your ear to the wood, listening for any sound. For even the slightest noise. Anything to distract you from that horrible image in your head. You eventually fell into slumber like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you awoke the next morning and found no tray of food waiting for you, you sighed and knocked quietly on the door.

“Sir?” You dared not say anything more and waited patiently for him to answer your call.

When no answer came, you frowned. It took a good few hours for you to realize how hungry you were, body nagging at you to eat something. You took to pacing for a bit before that became too strenuous on your hungry body and eventually came to rest, curled up on the floor beside the bedside table. Knees drawn to your chest, you idly picked at a thread dangling from your blanket until the thing began to fray and you quickly left it be. There was no doubt in your mind that if you destroyed your comforter, you wouldn’t be getting another one. At some point you must have slipped back into unconsciousness because when you woke, Levi was perched on the bed watching as you woke.

“Bath time.” He stated blandly and hauled you off the floor into the bathroom, making short work of stripping you down and dunking you into the freezing cold water in the tub.

You shrieked, body struggling to be free of its torture. He merely gripped onto you all the tighter and forced you to be as still as he could make you. He was not gentle in his scrubbing off your body, cloth rubbed so harshly into your tender skin that by the time he’d finished, you were scratched raw, almost bleeding in some places. You said nothing as he dragged you back to the room and shoved you inside, forgetting to lock the chain around your neck as he slammed the door on his way out. 

It took a few days for you to really get hungry. And desperate. You’d finally gotten up the nerve to try the door and all you had to do was wait for nightfall. Wait until he was no doubt asleep. Shivering by the door, you listened and prayed that he’d go to sleep soon. Finally all the sounds in the house died down and you heard a door close. With a sigh, you lifted yourself off the floor and gripped the knob, almost laughing in your relief when it turned and the door opened. When you reached the front door and it wouldn’t budge, you panicked. The windows were all boarded shut and you didn’t want to go sneaking around and potentially draw the ravenette’s attention. Glancing around, you looked for an alternate escape route, very delicately stepping down on each of the floorboards as you walked to keep from making needless noise. You heard the door to his bedroom open and startled, running as quietly as you could to hide, climbing up into a tall cabinet and pulling the doors closed, you listened as he stalked through the house. The crash of wood against wood pulled a flinch from you and all at once you heard him yelling and cursing. You heard glass break and several objects were sent sailing as he began tearing the house apart to find you. When that petite frame stalked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, you cupped a hand over your mouth to keep from crying out and alerting him.

“Come out, pet. Come out, come out, wherever you are.” His arm swept across the counter, knocking the metal tray onto the floor. “Pet. Come out. You know what’s gonna happen when I find you, right? You know you’re only making it worse by hiding from me?” A glass smashed against the cabinet. “I don’t want to have to find you, pet. I know you’re here somewhere.” The blade danced in his hand before he slammed the tip down into the table. “COME OUT AND FACE ME PET!” His back was turned, shoulders slumping forward all at once.

You took it as your chance to run. To get out of the room at the very least. With care, you opened the cabinet and took off in a silent run, darting into his room and climbing under the bed, similarly to how you’d hidden from him before he’d kidnapped you. The door slammed back against the wall, knocking a picture frame loose.

“Ah, such a naughty naughty pet. Running away from me. You should know better. Don’t you remember how this ended last time?” You screamed when the bed was moved aside, legs flailing and trying to kick him. “Stop fucking kicking me!” His hand clasped tight around your throat while the one holding the knife began cutting away your garments.

You sobbed out as Levi began tearing the fabric from your body and tossing it out of his way. Just like your dream, his hands were cold and clammy, body all hard edges. Rough and merciless as he pressed his nose to your neck and took a deep inhale, clothed hips rutting against yours, leaving little room for misinterpretation of his intentions. It wasn’t till one of those lithe hands moved to his belt buckle that you truly began to struggle. Your fingers pulled and pried at those wrapped around your neck then moved to try slapping him away. When that proved fruitless, you sobbed out and fought all the harder to be free. Stiff leather clasped around both your wrists suddenly and your arms were wrenched above your head to prevent you from defending yourself and, in a swift set of movements, he had you flipped onto your stomach, pinning you to the floor with his hips.

“Be a good little pet and this all goes nice and easy for you. Act like a bitch and I’ll mount you like one. Now, behave.” You could feel his arousal pressing against your backside, especially with the way he straddled you to keep you in place. “I’m gonna move so that I can take my pants off. Run and I’ll break your legs.”

You whimpered but obeyed, listening to the rustle of fabric as dark denim slid down his legs. Tears rained down your cheeks when you felt him nudge your legs apart to settle between them.

“Up on your hands and knees, pet. Keep being good and I’ll be nice.” Biting back a howl of frustration and fear, you pushed yourself up as he’d ordered, refusing to look as the head of his length brushed against your vulnerability. “Oh, fuck pet, you’re so warm!”

A hand on your hip coaxed you back onto his cock slowly. Oh so slowly. You wished he’d just get it over with but instead, he took his time. Moving at a snail’s pace all while sighing out sick words of praise. Commending you for taking such splendid care of your body.You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from screaming at him. He was flush against you when he withdrew only to slam you back together, setting a violent pace right out of the gate.Thin lips found your neck and began kissing and sucking at the skin. Those lips then parted to give way to blunted teeth which sunk into tender flesh, biting down until you could feel blood trickling from between his teeth. He decorated your neck in violet and scarlet, pulling every pained sound imaginable from you, all while keeping up his hammering rhythm. You made a mistake then. Chose to plead for your freedom at the wrong time.

“Please. Stop this. I don’t want this.” You choked out.

You could feel your captor shifting, could see his hand reaching for the knife and you panicked. Sharp pain licked over the skin on your back all at once as the blade dragged over your ribs. He repeated the action twice more before discarding the blade.

“Such a useless pet. Always so self centered, always has to be about you, doesn’t it, brat? Tch. Ungrateful whore!” Each statement was punctuated by his hand clapping against the bleeding wounds, leaving you screaming out your pain. “Here I was going to be nice and let you come but, I don’t think you deserve it.”

He pulled away all at once to roll you onto your back then thrust back inside, forcing your eyes to meet his as he pounded into you. Cold malice. Bordering on true hatred stared you dead in the eyes as both hands came to grip your throat and squeezed. Levi squeezed until he felt your pulse hammering. He squeezed until your eyes lulled in your head, watching haziness cloud your vision before letting you breathe. You sputtered and coughed, gulping down as much air as you could until his fingers tightened again. You pulse wooshed in your ears as you struggled to stay conscious. He brought you to the brink once more before letting you take in stuttering breaths. Your body had begun to tingle with each time he cut off your airway until finally, he pulled himself free, moving to mount your face and stuffing his cock between your panting lips, spilling bitter on your tongue.

“You better swallow.” Frigid grey pierced your soul as he waited for you to obey.

With a grimace, you did as you were commanded, swallowing thickly around his girth. At last, he rose to his feet and tucked himself away, leaning down to haul you to your feet and clean your injuries.

“Next time you run from me, I’ll cut something off.” Tilting your face to meet his gaze, he studied your features a moment before taking your hand in his roughly. “Next time I’ll take a finger. After that, I’ll take the hand. If you’re stupid enough to try it after that, I’ll make sure you never walk again. Understand pet?”

“Yes, Sir.” You mumbled and let him lead you into the bathroom.

“Good pet.” The noirette was not gentle in your cleansing, scrubbing the skin to raw and leaving you sore.

Exhausted and too hungry to do much else, you followed him back to your room and curled up on the floor as he perched on the cot. Silent tears leaked over your cheeks as you laid at his feet, refusing to look at him. Your body hurt. You mind was a mess. You wanted the pain to stop. You wanted to have one decent night’s sleep. A good meal like those he used to bring you. You were so tired of fighting. You wanted to give up. 

“Sir?” You croaked.

“Yes pet?” Levi answered.

“If I don’t fight anymore… If I’m a good pet like you want me to be… Can I… May I please have some food? Normal food? Like what you used to bring me? And… Maybe the music box? Please, Sir?” Your voice was dull and flat, no traces of emotion left. 

You flinched when he suddenly stood up and hovered over you, hands moving to shield your face but otherwise, you remained in place. He was gently in his encouraging you to unclench. Those rough hands helped you up onto the bed before that blissfully eerie music began to play beside your head. WIthout your permission, your eyelids began to drift closed and he cuddled up behind you, humming the same melody that played quietly on the nightstand. Hesitantly, you rolled to face him. Tentative little paws reaching to hold onto him, seeking comfort of some sort. So long as you behaved. Obeyed. He’d give you what you needed. And so. You gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat up in bed, excitement clear in your eyes. Fingers brushing over the muzzle you wore at the behest of your Master, you were nearly vibrating with excitement. Today was a special day, after all. Your Master would be coming to see you today. You heard the door to the house open and quickly moved to kneel on the floor knowing the display would please him to no end. He liked when he came home and you were ready for him. When he didn’t immediately open the door and greet you by yanking your hair out of the way to remove your muzzle, you frowned. He never made you wait to see him when he was home. There was a crash and what sounded like struggling which confused you. Was your Master hurt? You sat debating whether to go check on him or wait for him to come to you. On the one hand, if he had been hurt, you could help him and perhaps earn a treat. On the other, if he hadn’t been hurt, you could end up in trouble for not obeying his orders. You very much didn’t want to end up being punished and so, you sat. Patiently. Staring up at the door not dissimilar to how a shutout puppy might. Suddenly, Levi was yelling and you flinched, all but springing off the floor to cower under your blankets, tears welling in your eyes. He was clearly angry, though at what, you had no idea. When you heard him shout the words “stupid shaggy tree” followed by a string of profanities, you actually quirked your head, climbing back out from your hiding place to sit in your spot and wait once more. Finally the door opened and, if you’d have had a tail, it most certainly would have been wagging excitedly at that very moment.

“Sorry to make you wait, pet. I know how eager you get to see me.” Your Master crouched down to kiss over your leather covered cheeks. “Come on. I have a surprise for you.”

Curiously, you rose to your feet, taking his hand when he offered it to you. With slow, measured steps, he led you into his bedroom and you nearly squealed at what awaited you. Shaggy blond hair. Warm aqua eyes. Scruffy chin and lip. Turning to look at the raven, you had the biggest grin on your face. Even if he couldn’t see it.

“Do you like your present, pet?” You nodded your answer frantically. “Good. Now why do you greet him properly. You can do that, can’t you my good little pet?”

Not needing to be told twice, you stripped out of your clothes and meandered over to the giant of a blond, taking the muzzle off along the way. A demented little smile curled your lips as you took up Levi’s favorite knife and began cutting away the giant’s shirt. Unbuttoning his jeans and drawing down his fly. Working your way down that long frame, you glanced up just as you tugged faded denim out of the way and gave his stomach a kiss, making him tense in response. His pants were pulled away and dropped onto the floor. Confused little noises escaped him as you worked around those long limbs until you could fasten your muzzle into place over his lips, parting with a little peck to his forehead then leaning in. Right by his ear to whisper.

“Hello, Miche.”


End file.
